The Sun Shines For Strangers
by WoahNow
Summary: Bella jets off to the Dominican Republic and is faced with several embarrassing encounters with a handsome stranger. They say resistance is futile, but she's stubborn enough to try. Rated M.


**Hello :) This is the one shot I contributed for the Fandoms Fight the Floods appeal and I'm finally allowed to post it. So, maybe I've been able to post it for a week, but I didn't get round to it. **

**I hope you enjoy reading it. Now I just have to write a summary... Eek. **

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognised characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p>Glancing at my watch, I groaned, realising I would have to amuse myself for an hour before my flight. I craned my neck, scouting out my surroundings before my eyes landed on the answer to my prayers. I perked up when I read the bold, white letters and I pressed through the crowds until I was pushing open the glass door of Starbucks. It was almost full; exhausted faces everywhere. That's what happens when you go for early flights. Three in the morning isn't exactly my favourite time of day either.<p>

I joined the back of the long queue, zoning out as I waited to place my order. When I reached the front, I yanked out my headphones, asking for a cappuccino with an extra espresso shot.

"Oh _shoot_!" I exclaimed as my purse fell to the ground at my feet. With an embarrassed apology to the barrister, I bent forward to snatch it up, quickly handing over the money to pay for my drink before shuffling to the end of the counter.

With my drink in hand I settled into an armchair at a recently cleared table. I sipped at the scorching coffee, licking the froth from my lips. Sinking back into the chair I pulled out a copy of Jane Eyre, opening it to the page marked with a grocery receipt. My eyes followed the words sleepily, only taking half of them in. I gulped at my coffee, trying to shake myself awake as my lids became heavy and every time I blinked, they remained closed longer. My hair dropped around my face, separating me from the roaming eyes of other customers.

"Miss? Excuse me miss?" I looked up, the words finally grasping my attention. I found a tall stranger stood before me and it took a minute before I remembered where I was. "Are you okay, miss?" He questioned, the corner of his lips turned up slightly as he attempted to suppress a smile.

"Yes... yes, I'm okay. Sorry, can I help you?" I answered, confused and more than a little embarrassed by my ignorance.

"I was wondering if this seat was taken? It's a little crowded in here." This guy couldn't be far off my age although the dusting of stubble and smart, business clothes gave him an air of being older.

"No, not at all, please take it." I shook my head, gesturing to the chair with my book and he rewarded my response with a half smile and a 'thank you'. I breathed in the satisfying smell of coffee that hung stubbornly in the air, revelling in it as I continued to read my book.

Every now and again I would sneak a glance at the man opposite me, allowing my eyes to briefly appraise him before they darted back to my page, avoiding being caught. He was sat with his right leg crossed lazily over the left. His mug in one hand was resting on the arm of the chair while the other held one side of his newspaper. His brow was creased in concentration and his foot was bobbing gently as his eyes drank in the information.

Checking the clock, I realised there was only twenty minutes before I was due to board the plane. My coffee had cooled considerably but I still sipped it happily, feeling the buzz of caffeine spread through my body and clearing my brain. My phone vibrated insistently in my bag and I dropped my book onto the table, snatching my bag up from the floor to rummage through the clutter in there. I pulled out various items, returning them to my bag when I found they weren't what I wanted. Eventually I pulled out the phone, desperately pressing the button to answer the call without checking caller ID.

"Hello?" The word came out breathy and inquisitive.

"Hey Bells," A male voice greeted and I frowned as I tried to work out who it was.

"Jasper?" I guessed, scrunching my face up, hoping I was right.

"Of course it's me! Who else would be calling at ridiculous o'clock in the morning?" He laughed, knowing that it wasn't the first time I'd received an early wake up call from a friend. Emmett always thought it was a good idea to phone me when he'd had a bit to drink, trying to get me to join him at whichever bar he was terrorising in the early hours of the morning.

"Don't get me started." I sighed with a small smile on my face.

"I'm under strict orders to check that you are at the airport and you will be catching your plane." He informed me and I rolled my eyes, laughing at my friend's antics.

"No, I came all the way to the airport but decided against boarding the plane. I just wasn't in the mood, you know?" I teased, my tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Well damn, Alice won't be happy. Have fun in New York while we're living it up in the Dominican Republic. You might want to make your apartment Alice proof by the time we return."

"Alice won't be happy with _what?_" I heard my best friend screech from the other end of the phone. "What has she done?" She demanded. I could imagine her stood with her hand on her hip, one foot tapping on the floor as she glared, eyes narrowed, at Jasper. I couldn't help the giggle that burst through my lips, clamping a hand over my mouth.

"Now you've done it." I told Jasper.

"I should really have known better." He huffed. "I'll see you later, Bella."

"Okay, love you!" I hung up the phone, grinning to myself as I thought of how Jasper would now be trying to reassure Alice that I was on my way and she'd just got the wrong end of the stick.

After finishing my coffee, I collected my things and headed out of Starbucks. I went to the toilet, taking advantage of the mirrors in there as I smoothed my hair back into a messy bun. My flight was called and I went through the motions in a daze, finally boarding the plane and hunting out my seat.

For obvious reasons, I wasn't looking forward to my sixteen hour flight, but I came prepared with plenty of books and my iPod. I also know that, intentionally or not, I would be sleeping for some of this flight. Thankfully, I was in an aisle seat and therefore would not be boxed in by irritating strangers. I know how this works, there are always babies or creepy old men on planes. I've had experience of both. The seat next to me was occupied by a middle aged woman, whose husband sat to her right.

The plane filled and we were soon in the sky. Okay, so maybe I half wished I was in the window seat so I could see the view. I loved the view from aeroplanes, looking down on the world below.

My eyes blinked open, heavy from sleep. I glanced around me, taking in my surroundings before checking my watch. I'd somehow been knocked out for around ten hours, but wasn't feeling as rested as you'd expect. I'd read for a few hours before sleep took over and I now only had two and a half hours to endure before I'd be landing in the sunny Dominican Republic, joining Alice and Jasper on holiday. I hadn't been able to take yesterday off work, so I told them I would meet them there, allowing them a day to enjoy being alone.

They had forced me to go with them, insisting that I had been overworking myself, which I guess was true. I seemed to lose more and more sleep each night, opting to work or read instead. Occasionally, I went out with friends, but I was usually too tired, curling up alone in my apartment with a mug of coffee, a good film, and piles of work. In the end, I didn't take much persuading. Who in their right mind would turn down a holiday? Although, it could easily be argued that I am far from in my right mind. Normal isn't a strength of mine, but apparently my behaviour is endearing. Sure.

I stretched my legs out as well as I could, but they ached from remaining in the same position for so long. In case nobody told you, planes aren't the comfiest of transportation. With a yawn, I stood up, stretching my arms above my head and grimacing when my back clicked audibly.

There were many passengers sleeping, making the plane relatively silent. I don't like silence, there's something so loud about it, as odd as that sounds. Unwillingly removing my headphones, I dropped my iPod into my bag before walking down the aisle to the toilets, letting out a quiet moan at how good it felt to finally move.

When I emerged, I walked back down the aisle, avoiding making eye contact, or even looking at, any of the other passengers. I was minding my own business, not really paying all that much attention to where I was walking, so really, it's no surprise that I tripped, even if it was over my own feet. I tumbled to the side, trying to catch myself on the chairs, yet failing miserably. I landed, but not on the floor. I ended up in some poor, unsuspecting passenger's lap.

"Shi-oot!" I gasped, barely stopping myself from cussing loudly into the silence, just as there was a muffled huff from behind me. Hands rested on my hips, helping me to get back to my feet.

"Are you okay, miss?" A familiar voice whispered. I groaned internally, this could not be happening to me. I turned to face him, a blush spreading over my chest and face.

"Yes, thank you. I'm so, so sorry. Are you alright?" I bit my lip, tugging nervously at the bottom of my tank top. Recognition dawned on his face, mixed in with disbelief, and when his eyes met mine there was an amused glint in them.

"I'll live. You know if you wanted to sit down, you could have just asked." He teased, raising an eyebrow. I'll be the first to admit that it was sexy. So what if the random stranger was getting me a bit hot under the collar.

"Thanks, I'll bear that in mind." His lips parted as though he was going to say something more, yet no sound came out. I uncharacteristically smirked at him and walked back to my seat, the past two minutes playing through my mind on repeat.

I snatched up my book, barely taking any of it in as my thoughts fixed themselves on the handsome stranger, who just happened to be going to the same place I was. What if I ran into him when I was there? This could be completely awkward, although he didn't seem too opposed to me landing unceremoniously in his lap. All in all, I didn't mind too much either... if I ignored how thoroughly embarrassing the situation had been.

The remainder of the flight was spent pretending to read, but I don't think I put on an all too convincing act, since I kept turning the page before returning to the previous page. I was definitely getting a few odd looks from the woman next to me, who woke up with a couple of hours left before we landed. I let out a sigh of relief when we could finally get off the plane and I tried to wriggle my legs subtly to get the feeling back.

I kept my head down, with my hands stuffed in my pockets as I left the plane, avoiding the handsome stranger. My music blared out, probably audible to the people surrounding me, and I tried to lose myself in the words as a distraction.

In the airport, I snatched my suitcase up off the conveyor belt, thankful that it was one of the first out, and then I navigated my way towards the toilets as quickly as I could.

Once inside, I splashed some cool water on my face, while desperately wanting a shower. I smoothed down my hair, which was matted slightly where it had been against the head rest, before spraying a few squirts of perfume and facing the world.

Excitement settled in my stomach as I allowed my thoughts to stray to the warm, sandy world outside the building. I have a whole week to kick back and relax with my friends and there was definitely more to see here than in the confines of my messy New York apartment.

I tugged stubbornly on my protesting suitcase, manoeuvring my way through the throngs of people flooding the airport. When I stepped outside, I was blinded by the warm sun, only letting out a small grumble when I realised my shades were packed away in my suitcase. So maybe that hadn't been a good idea. I made a beeline for the taxi rank, dodging various obstacles. After heaving the luggage into the boot, I slid into the back seat with a smile on my face.

"¿A dónde?" The driver questioned in Spanish and thankfully, despite my limited knowledge of the language, I knew what he was asking.

"Lo sentimos, un momento." I searched for the piece of paper with the name of my hotel on, that Alice demanded I keep. She knew my terrible memory too well.

"The Hilton Santo Domingo, please." I gushed, "Oh, por favor," I corrected, shaking my head.

We pulled away and I sat gazing out of the window for the entire journey, drinking in the sights. I fanned my face as a bead of sweat rolled over my cheek, down my neck and between my breasts.

"It's a hot day, even for summer." The driver told me, his friendly gaze meeting mine in the rear view mirror.

"Do you know the temperature?"

"Around 36 Celsius." I let out a low whistle, licking my lips and eyeing the ocean that had come into view. The sunlight glistened on the surface, making it shine and sparkle in the most beautiful way. I was already picturing myself swimming in it, the gentle waves lapping at my overheated body as I kicked my legs out, spreading the water with my arms.

"How long are you staying?"

"Only a week, but I wish it was longer. It's so beautiful here."

"You will come back, everybody does."

"I don't doubt that for a second." I responded, partly to myself.

"Where are you from?"

"America or New York to be exact. There are no beaches in New York, it's nothing like this." I love the city but it's hard to stop my loyalties wavering when such a country is spread out before me.

"Everywhere has its own charm, everywhere is special." He pulled up in front of a breathtaking building which towered over the coast. It was a gleaming wall of glass, the scenery reflected in each window pane.

I paid the driver, thanking him as I hopped out of the cab and retrieved my case from the boot. He waved as he drove away and I giggled, returning the gesture. I already felt more relaxed and I'd been in the country for less than an hour. My phone rang, the screen indicating it was Alice.

"Hello!" I chirped down the phone, pausing outside the hotel to take the call.

"Where are you?" She demanded excitedly, cutting straight to the point as usual.

"Right outside the hotel. God, this place is amazing." I heard her squeal as I paced the pavement, unable to stand still.

"It is, isn't it! We're on our way down. We'll meet you in the lobby in two minutes, tops." I heard a thud, followed by Jasper's string of profanities before the phone cut off. I entered the hotel, gasping aloud as I stepped onto the marble floor, to the extravagant lobby. I stood in the centre, taking in the room around me. The ceiling was high, with a large, bright painting behind the reception desk and glass elevators alongside the escalators.

I was drawn from my admiration as a bundle of energy and her loving boyfriend crashed into me, almost toppling us all to the floor.

"It's Bella!" Alice giggled, rocking us all backwards and forwards. If I didn't know better, I would think we hadn't seen each other for months, not days.

"Well, what do you know, it is!" I teased, disentangling myself from their limbs.

"About time, too! She's been driving me crazy waiting for you." He tipped his head towards Alice and she scoffed, smacking his chest.

"No surprise there." I shrugged. Alice's hand went to her hip, the other jabbed in mine and Jasper's direction with clear warning.

"Watch it, you two." I stuck my tongue out at her and she mimicked the action, causing Jasper to roll his eyes.

I checked in at reception before being led to the glass elevator by my friends. My room was on the same floor as theirs, a few doors down. I told them I was going to take a shower and we agreed to meet up in an hour to go for a late dinner at a local restaurant before moving onto a club. The room was spacious and tastefully decorated, a huge bed positioned in the middle. I ran to the window, moaning at the unobstructed ocean view that taunted me from below, stretching across the horizon.

With a gleeful giggle, I crossed the room to my abandoned suitcase, extracting my toiletries and heading into the bathroom. I nodded in appreciation as I took in the large bath, the open shower and the mirror and counter that covered the length and height of one wall. I shed my clothes and turned on the shower, stepping under the warm spray that massaged my aching muscles. I kept my hair out of the water, deciding I would wash it in the morning.

After twenty minutes of scouring, shaving and soaping up, I dried myself with a luxurious fluffy white bath towel, courtesy of the hotel. With the help of a face wipe, I cleaned the smudged mascara from around my eyes, although I'm sure the panda look suited me.

My cheeks were flushed from the humidity in the bathroom, which had left condensation on the mirror. Once I had wriggled into my matching underwear, I shrugged the hotel robe onto my shoulders, allowing it to hang open.

Just as I emerged from the bathroom, the door to my room clicked shut and I froze in surprise, my gaze fixed on the intruder who was yet to notice me. His head lifted and our eyes met.

"Fuck!" He hissed, clutching a hand to his chest before his eyes wandered to my exposed skin.

My hands quickly fumbled with the robe, pulling it across myself securely and tying it.

"Shit, I'm sorry I didn't realise." He stumbled over his words, his eyes alarmed as he avoided looking at me.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" I shouted, my shock turning into anger.

"This is my room! They gave me the key to this room!" He defended, waving the key card about and running a hand through his dishevelled hair.

"Are you some kind of sick stalker?" I questioned, my voice laced with disgust as I took a step towards him.

"No. Fucking hell, no." His voice was tense, his distressed gaze meeting mine. "Look, I don't know what's happened, I'm sorry." He held his hands up, palms facing outwards. I stalked towards him, leaving barely a foot between us as I jabbed a finger to his surprisingly toned chest.

"What are you still doing in my room?" I hissed, narrowing my eyes at the man who I had encountered twice before in the past eighteen hours.

He tilted his head down, but his eyes weren't on my face. I followed his gaze, noticing with embarrassment that my robe had slipped open, putting my chest on clear display. He seemed somewhat transfixed, his eyes dark and swirling with emotion. I was caught unaware as he pushed me against the wall, pressing his lips to mine in a searing kiss. His body pressed into mine, my breasts flush with his chest as our lips moved in synchronisation, tasting and teasing.

Pulling away, he smirked, a knowing look in those molten eyes. "Do you want me to leave, coffee girl?"

"Yes, I would, plane boy." I drawled, my eyes boring into his. I wasn't giving in that easily. He paused and I leaned in, whispering in his ear. "The door's behind you." I bit my lip as I heard him gulp, taking a few steps back from him and raising an eyebrow expectantly. He watched me for a few seconds, as if waiting for me to change my mind, before turning to the door with his suitcase in hand and walking out.

I sank back against the wall, taking several deep breaths. I'd have happily taken him right there in my room, but I was far too sober to sleep with someone I had only just met. The handsome stranger just learnt that the hard way.

I held an internal debate, wondering whether to opt for comfort or style tonight, and in the end, style won. I slipped into my electric blue, form fitting dress, which had a zip up the front, pairing it with black, platform heels and a black clutch bag. By the time I had applied a light dusting of make-up, it was time to meet Jasper and Alice.

We enjoyed our meal in a small, friendly restaurant. The food was divine, yet well priced, and I swore to my friends that we would return later on in the week.

Alice dragged us through the streets and into the queue for a club that "we just _had _to go to". I felt exposed to the leering eyes of the men around us and wished I had brought a jacket, despite the warmth of the night air.

The music in the club was blaring, the beat thumping through my body as soon as we stepped foot inside. I headed straight for the bar and ordered three shots of vodka, sliding them down the bar until we all had one in front of us.

"Three, two, one!" Alice counted before we tipped the liquid down our throats. Alice's face scrunched up in distaste as it burned it's path, yet myself and Jasper took our shots like men. I like to think I'm not your average woman.

"Again!" I shouted over the noise and within seconds we had another row of shots in front of us. Jasper raised his glass, nodding to both of us.

"To sun!" He called out.

"To sand!" Giggled Alice as she turned towards me with a grin on her face.

"To vodka!" I cheered, downing my shot and feeling the effects already buzzing through me. I persuaded them to do one more shot before we went to dance.

Many dances later, I stumbled out of the club into the still night air. I had waved goodbye to Alice and Jasper, who were busy grinding on the dance floor. I took a cab back to the hotel, my intoxicated chatter filling the car as the driver nodded and smiled, apparently finding my nonsense rambling amusing.

My heels clacked noisily on the lobby floor of the hotel, the sound bouncing off the walls as I walked to the elevator. There were only a few people around and none of them paid me any notice. My steps were unsteady, the room tilting slightly around me.

"Hold the elevator." A man called and once my brain processed the request, I did exactly that. I groaned as the handsome stranger stepped into the lift. His gaze raked over my body, lingering on my breasts, before his eyes met mine. His tongue darted out to lick his lips, calling my attention to them. One arm reached over to press the button for my floor as he moved to stand beside me, never uttering a word. The elevator jolted upwards and I fell into Plane Boy, my body flattening his against the wall. He let out a surprised grunt and I raised my hands, pushing against his chest to straighten myself up. As I was about to step away, another shudder had me careening forwards, yet this time two strong hands gripped my waist, holding me steady.

"Oops," I breathed, resting my hands against the hard planes of his chest.

"Does this happen to you a lot?" He inquired, one eyebrow raised.

"Only when you're around." I answered truthfully, still acutely aware of how close we were.

The elevator doors opened and I realised we were on my floor. His hands held onto me, preventing me from leaving the confined space.

"Good. I don't like the idea of you falling into anybody else." His fingers caressed the covered skin of my hips, his eyes burning into mine. "I want to kiss you." He admitted, his earlier confidence gone.

"I want so much more." I answered. Clearly the vodka had burnt away my verbal filter.

His body leaned in closer to mine as he reached to press the button that would stop the doors from closing. My breath was shaky as I felt his erection press into my stomach.

"What do you want?" He coaxed, his lips brushing against the shell of my ear.

"I want you to fuck me."

He pushed me out of the elevator and up against the wall, his lips finding mine in a frenzied kiss. My arms snaked around his neck as I arched my chest into his, moaning into his mouth and sucking on his parted lips. As we parted, I filled my lungs with air, feeling a flush on my cheeks as excitement and anticipation coursed through me. Fuck, there's no denying I was turned on.

I slid my hand into his, leading him down the corridor to my room. Before I could find the key card, he pinned me to the door, his weight holding me in place. One hand cupped my ass while the other slid into my hair, tilting my face upwards, so he could gain access to my lips. I ground myself into his erection, causing him to groan in pleasure. The sound went straight through me, wetness seeping through the fabric of my knickers.

"I've wanted this ever since I saw you bend over in Starbucks, your ass in those jeans." He growled, squeezing my ass. "Then, when you fell into my lap... it took all my self control not have my way with you right then and there." He pressed his pelvis forwards, showing the effect I had on him.

"I wouldn't have complained." I winked, pressing my lips to his, our tongues battling for dominance.

His hand found the key, unlocking the door and pushing it open. We tumbled backwards into the room, letting the door slam shut behind us. I clawed at his shirt, my fingers battling with the buttons while he lifted me up, carrying me towards the bed.

"Stupid fucking shirt!" I growled, pulling him down on top of me and rotating my hips into his, hissing at the delicious friction. His hands stilled mine, undoing the last few buttons before shrugging the shirt off his shoulders.

My teeth grazed his nipple as my tongue drew a path over his muscles. I reached eagerly for his belt, but his hands pulled mine away, pinning them over my head with a smirk. His other hand moved to the zip on my dress, easing it down at a torturous pace. I writhed beneath him, moaning in protest and begging him to go faster. He ignored me, taking his time. His gaze was intent on the movement of his fingers, seemingly transfixed.

I couldn't cope any longer. I wrapped my heels behind his ass and shoved him forwards, pressing his cock forcefully against my aching core. I started rocking my hips as best I could, moaning at the desired contact. His hold on my wrists tightened and he growled as his fingers left the zip, instead gripping the bed sheets.

"Oh... oh fuck!" He moaned out, his jaw tense and his eyes almost closed as he held himself steady above me. He pulled away, letting out a gust of breath through clenched teeth as he looked down at me, a hungry look in his eyes.

"So impatient."

Those long fingers returned to my zip, tugging it the rest of the way down, before pushing the edges of the dress to the side and exposing my creamy flesh.

He left a scorching trail of kisses down my stomach, his tongue teasing the skin above my knickers. His hand released my wrists, cupping and kneading my breast through the thin material of my bra. My fingers clenched around the duvet, an electric current shooting through every inch of my body, begging for more.

One finger dipped under the elastic of my knickers, running backwards and forwards and moving progressively lower. He moved up my body, pulling the cups of my bra down and taking a nipple into his mouth. I gasped as he nipped and sucked at the sensitive skin, his teeth grazing against it, just as mine had done to him. My back arched in an attempt to get closer, one hand tangled into his hair, holding him in place.

"More!" I begged, desperate for more touches and kisses. A loud moan escaped me as his fingers found my bundle of nerves, circling it several times before continuing their path to my core.

I cried out in both pleasure and surprise as one finger entered me, sliding out before plunging back in quickly. A second finger joined the first, twisting to hit the spot that made me whimper and moan, my hips bucking in time with his movements.

His mouth left my breast, his lips seeking out mine. This kiss was slow and savouring, a stark contrast to the rhythm of his fingers inside me. I felt the coil in my stomach tightening, so close to release.

"Oh.. fuck, _yes!_" I panted, my body twisting and writhing. "So close."

I disentangled my hand from his hair, pressing it to my throbbing clit and sending myself crashing over the edge.

My breath was ragged and shaky, my eyes closed as my body settled. His fingers gently stroked my cheek, tracing the outline of my parted lips.

"So beautiful." He whispered. I pulled his face down to mine, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Are you going to fuck me already?" I asked, grinning slyly at him, biting my lip.

"Well, since you asked so nicely." He pushed the straps of my dress down my arms, followed by my bra once he had unhooked it. Crawling down my body he reached my last item of clothing.

"These are just going to get in the way." I hummed in agreement.

"I guess you better take them off then." I wiggled my hips in encouragement, watching him closely.

He eased the flimsy scrap of fabric over my hips and down my legs, tossing them across the room. I sat up, my hands going to his belt. Thankfully, this time he didn't stop me. Once I had successfully undone his belt, I unbuttoned his trousers, kicking them down his legs. He toed his shoes off before stepping out of his trousers, standing in front of me in just his boxer shorts, which did nothing to hide his erection. His underwear joined the pile of abandoned clothes and I wrapped a hand firmly around his cock, stroking from base to tip. A growl rumbled in his chest and his head tipped back, the tendons on his neck standing out.

"You can do that later." He insisted, pushing against my shoulder until I was lying flat on the bed beneath him once more. He straddled my hips, resting his weight on his forearms, hovering above me, with only mere centimetres between our heated skin.

"Are you ready?" He asked, running the head of his cock through my juices.

"Please." I groaned, lifting my hips and spreading my legs wider in emphasis.

He thrust into me, filling me completely and sending a pleasurable shiver through me.

"Fuck, you're so tight." He hissed, allowing me a few seconds to adjust before he rocked backwards.

"Hard and fast." I told him, holding onto his shoulders as he pounded into me. We created our own rhythm, backwards and forwards, in and out. Our pants and moans mingled together, cutting through the silence. He buried his face in my neck, nipping and sucking the skin, most likely leaving a mark.

"Yes, fuck... Oh, God yes!"

"You feel so fucking good around my cock." He mumbled, sucking on my ear lobe as our slick skin smacked together, the bed frame lurched beneath us, the headboard narrowly missing the wall. I tilted my hips, creating a new angle, feeling him hit deeper than before.

"Shit that's it, don't stop, don't stop." I chanted, my nails clawing at his skin in a futile attempt to get closer to him. I was nearly there, so close to coming undone.

His thrusts were becoming more erratic, his rhythm faltering. As my orgasm exploded through me, I bit down on his shoulder, stifling a scream. My inner muscles clenched down on his cock and he let out a grunt as he reached his climax.

Our breathing was loud and heavy, our bodies covered in a sheen of sweat. I felt so content and relaxed. He began placing gentle kisses along the column of my throat, running his nose along my jaw before raising his head to look into my eyes. Our lips met briefly and he reached his hand to mine, entwining our fingers loosely.

"I'm Bella," I whispered, a smile playing on my lips.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella. I'm Edward Cullen." He returned with a laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Voila. I would like to thank my amazing beta Nicci, who also made a banner for me. It was a fantastic surprise and I think I fall a little bit more in love with her every day. Go find the banner on Facebook! Nic also makes sure I actually write, since I'm such a slacker. So really, she's just an all round great best friend. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this one shot. I have no intention of continuing it right now, but I can't rule out anything in the distant future. I had fun writing it, in fact, I think this was my first one shot. **

**Anyway, you know the drill. Thank you for reading and please do leave a review saying anything you fancy. They make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. :') **


End file.
